


Lightning {Michael Clifford}

by izzylightwood4life



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylightwood4life/pseuds/izzylightwood4life
Summary: "Behind every beautiful girl is the relationship that made her scared to love again." -Unknown.The exact same can be said for Chantelle Claudia Rosaria Gonzalez-Alvarez. She would never admit it, but she is scared. Not of love, but of falling for the wrong person again. He is falling hard and fast, she has been closed off from romantically loving emotions for so long that she doesn't know what she feels anymore. One call from management: the next day they're "dating" and it causes a massive reaction in the public eye. An opportunity for a tour with both their bands brings new emotions to light. She is mighty confused about her conflicting emotions and tries to run away from it. Let's just say it didn't work very well and she fell, over time.And to think, this romance all started with a secret plot, a magical mishap of a body switch, and a contract...
Relationships: Andre Gray/Leigh-Anne Pinnock, Jesy Nelson/Calum Hood, Jesy Nelson/Jake Roche, Michael Clifford/Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Jesy Nelson, Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik





	1. Clubbing

Jesy's POV

"Hey, hey, Chantelle!" I slurred to my bandmate and bestfriend. We are currently out clubbing with the rest of our band.

"Hello, drunk friend." she replies, amused, "You're drunk. Why did you get so wasted?"

"Oh, you know." I continue to slur my words, "just trying to get over my ex who decided he should break off our relationship in front of everybody in the middle of a damn mall."

"I know, hun." she answers, "but that doesn't mean that you have to come out here and get this drunk, darling."

\------------

Chantelle's POV

I was sitting at the bar, taking a picture with a fan after she had found me at the bar all by myself. After she snaps the picture, she turns to me, "Thank you, Chantelle!"

"Have a good night, babe." I replied, seeing my friend and bandmate Jesy Nelson coming towards me, barely able to walk in a straight line. She's such a lightweight sometimes, it's not even funny. I quickly dismissed myself from the fan, telling her I had to go and it was lovely talking to her, she smiled and went off to join her friends, "Well, this isn't good."

"Hey, hey Chantelle!" she slurs her words.

"Hello drunk friend," I replied. "You're drunk. Why did you get so wasted?"

She continued to slur her words, somehow still making a little bit of sense, even though she is so trashed. "Oh, you know. Just trying to get over my ex who decided he should break off our relationship in front of everybody in the middle of a damn mall."

"I know, hun," I replied, feeling extremely bad for her. I was there when it happened, right in the middle of the mall, in front of everyone. That must be a horrible way to get heartbroken. I've never had that happen before, but then again, I've also never had a relationship as well as Jesy's was, "But that doesn't mean that you have to come out here and get this drunk, darling."

"I knowwww....." she slurs, just before she falls over and hits the ground. I was going to attempt to catch her, but then realized that by the time I would've got to her, it would've been too late. She already would've been on the floor, like she is now.

"Okay, I'm going to go find Leigh." I tell her, hoping she can hear me, "Hang tight, hun."

I quickly run off to find Leaigh, Jade and Perrie, hoping that they can help me get her out of here. She is wasted.

"Jade!" I shout when I see the back of her head, "Jade!"

She turns around after hearing me calling her, "What's the matter, Chantelle?"

"Jesy is wasted." I keep the explanation short, "We have to get her out of here before she does something stupid."

"Oh, man." she sighs, "that can't be good."

"It's really not."

"What's not good?" Leigh asks as she and Perrie come up from behind Jade.

All I had to say was "Jesy." before running off with the rest of the band following behind me at a fast rate. Hopefully Jess hasn't done anything stupid. I lead them back to where I left her, only to find her in the same position I left her in, although now she is unconscious.

"Did you leave her here?" Perrie asks, "Why would you do that?"

"I don't blame her." Jade says, "She came to find us. It's not like we are going to hear our phones ring in a crowded club like this one." I'm closest in the band with Jade and Jesy. They are always there for me, and I am always there for them. No matter what.

"We need to get her back to the car, but how are we supposed to do that when there are a bunch of excited fans behind those doors?"

"Um, I'll call our security guards." Leigh says, "Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." 

"Okay, on 3." Perrie says, "1, 2, 3."

Perrie, Jade and I did our best to get Perrie up on her feet, and over to the back entrance of the club. We got her halfway there, when all of a sudden we bumped into a group of young men. While Perrie and Jade helped Jesy up, I apologized to the mystery men for Jesy accidentally bumping into them, I didn't really look at them, as I still had a hold of Jesy's arm, being sure she didn't fall. Therefore, I didn't actually look at the boys, I just muttered a "sorry" and quickly walked away with the rest of the girls. 

Security beckoned us to the back door of the club, and we subtly and as quickly as we could, made our way there, handing Jesy over to security to carry to the car, "Okay, let's try to do this as quick and easy as possible. Stay close, don't separate."

\--------

Calum's POV

"I don't know, man." I say to my bandmates, as we walk into the club, "I think I am done with relationships for a while."

"Oh, don't say that." Ashton says, "Nothing is set in stone yet. You never know."

All of a sudden, a brunette fell to the floor in front of us, and since I was in the front of the group, I took most of the impact as she bumped into us on her way to the floor. Another brunette, her friend I guess, had a hold of her arm and muttered a quiet "sorry" as the other two, a blonde and another brunette, helped her up. They quickly walked away, the brunette who muttered the apology taking a quick and short-lived glance back at us, so quick we didn't get the chance to see her face. As she turned back around, they were ushered through the back entrance of the club by who I'm guessing is their security. 

"What the hell was that?" I asked, earning a shrug from the others, "That was weird."


	2. Body Snatchers

**Jesy's POV**

The sun was shining directly into my eyes as I woke up. I pulled the pillow out from under my head, and put it over my face to block the sun from my face. It was then that I internally groaned, as I realized that I actually have to get up today. The girls and I are going shopping today for a day out. After shopping, we're going to the movies, then for something to eat.

I sigh and finally sign up, running my hand through my hair. My short, slightly curly, and---wait, short? My hair usually cascades down the middle of my back, and it's long and curly. That's when I noticed my flat chest, and the shirt I was wearing. Wait, this isn't my shirt either! And my arms, my tatted up, muscular arms: this isn't my body!

Noticing the big difference, I jump up from the bed and go to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, I felt like screaming and freaking out once I looked at my reflection. Oh my God. I'm a guy...

I walk out of the bathroom, still shaken from what I had just discovered. Then I notice a charger with a phone attached to it. That must be his charger: I'm going to call my own phone.

\--------

**Calum's POV**

As I open my eyes, I can feel the sun on my back as I stretch out on the mattress. As I start to fully wake up, I look around the room. As I'm looking, I notice that the walls are green, there are picture frames with photos in them all around the room, and an alarm clock just went off. I don't have green walls, I don't have pictures on the walls, and I don't have an actual alarm clock, I just use my phone to wake myself up.

It was then that I realized: this isn't not room.

I immediately shoot up from the bed, and dart into the attached bathroom, looking into the mirror: OH. MY. GOD.

I'm a girl. What the hell? My eyes are green, my hair is mid-length and looks like it was curled by a curling iron, but just messed up from sleep. My usually flat chest now has lady parts that weren't there before. Oh, hell. What am I going to do now?

"Put all my fences up, cuz I don't wanna fall in love. If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack!" A cell phone suddenly rings from the strange room I'm in, "Every time I try to be myself, it comes out wrong like a cry for help. It's just not fair, brings more trouble than it all is worth. I gasp for--"

"Hello?" Speaking for the first time, I know I'm definitely a girl, "What the hell is going on? Who are you?"

"I have no freaking idea what's going on or how this happened. I'm Jesy." My own voice speaks back to me, "We need to figure this out. Obviously, we've switched bodies, or so it seems."

"That's crazy." I reply.

"I know." Jesy replies, "but it's the only thing that makes sense." She sighs, "well it doesn't make sense, but it also does at the same time."

"Should I come to you, or?"

"Yeah, you can come to me." She says, "I'm guessing you know where to get to, right?"

"Yep." I reply, "be there soon."

With that, I hung up the phone, and grabbed the car keys that I saw hanging in the corner of the room, immediately rushing out the door and passed the other four young women in the living room. Are those the four girls from the club last night? They certainly look like it.

\------

I park the car and walk up to the front door of the house I share with Luke, and walk right in. For some reason, we always forget to lock the door when we walk in, but we always remember when we go out somewhere. So I just walked right in and made my way to my room, "Oh my gosh." I muttered to myself once I walked into my own room, "crap."

I looked over at my own body, and Jesy seemed to be having the same reaction, as she said, in my voice: "this is weird." I nodded my head, and we just stood there for about two minutes just looking at each other, and taking in this newly found phenomenon.

"Calum Hood."

"Oh, from 5 Seconds Of Summer?" She asked, and I nodded, "I'm Jesy Nelson."

"Ah, Little Mix." She nodded, "okay so how are we going to do this? Because obviously we're going to have to pretend to be each other."

"We're going to need a bit of help." She replies, "who are you closest to in your band?"

"Michael." I reply, "I feel the closest to him." I sigh, "Luke is the youngest, Aston is the oldest, meaning that Michael and I are the middle people at the band."

"Okay." She sighs, "My turn: I'm the oldest in the band, Chantelle is the youngest. Leigh-Anne is second oldest, then Jade, and then Perrie." She sighs, "I am closest to Chantelle. She is the one with the black wavy hair, the really pretty brown eyes, she has a nice figure, tan skin, she's Spanish." She explains, "You'll know her when you see her."

"Okay." I reply, "You're the oldest, followed by Leigh-Anne, Jade, Perrie, and Chantelle." I sigh, "Got it. So, I'll call Chantelle, because you said you're closest to her, and you call Michael as me, and we'll pick them up and bring them to the same place, maybe behind the mall, and explain to them what happened and what going on. Hopefully they are able to help."

"Sounds like a plan to me."


	3. Revelation

****

**Calum's POV**

"Dear lord, slow down, Jesminda!" Chantelle nearly screeched, gripping the passenger seat for dear life, "when did you get such a heavy foot on the freaking gas?" What can I say? I'm a naturally fast driver. She shrieks on a bad bump, "Are you trying to get us killed?" 

"I'm going the speed limit," I argue, rolling my eyes.

"Are not!" She shrieked, her eyes widening, "don't hit the bus!"

"Whoops!"

She looked mortified, petrified of my carefree attitude as I'm driving. It was actually funny to watch her freak out, "You know, this is why I don't like to drive with you!" she rolls her eyes.

"I have never even gotten a ticket before."

"You're lucky this isn't my car." she sighs. 

"Chill out, girl, I'm always driving this fast."

"You do not!" She yells, "Well, I wouldn't know. I don't drive with you, Leigh-Anne or Perrie, because they can't drive very well. The only person I will drive with is Jade. You didn't give me a choice, you literally dragged me out of the saftety and security of my comfortable room and into this car. And even if you did always drive this fast, your driving privileges would've been revoked!"

I smirk to myself, as the confusion sinks into her. I mean, I can mess with her, knowing that she's going to find out the truth in about ten minutes.

"Text somebody for me?" She looks at me strangely, as I hand her my phone, "You're not supposed to text and drive. It's dangerous."

"Okay, first of all, you are driving like a freaking bat out of hell," she exclaims, taking my phone out of my hands, "and you are suddenly worried about _driving safety?_ "

"Can you just do it, please?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"Fine." she sighs, unlocking the phone, "to who?"

"Calum."

She looked surprised, and suddenly smiled, "Who's Calum?"

"Just ask if they're behind the mall yet." I instructed, "They should be."

She was increasingly skeptical, the smile no longer on her face, but did it anyway as I pulled into a parking space, "Okay, then."

She hands me my phone back as we both exit the vehicle. It buzzed, signaling that I have a new message: _yep, we're here._

"They are here.": I quickly grabbed her hand before she could react and dragged her around the back, "Follow me!"

"Do I have a choice?" she exclaims, as she nearly fell, "Guess not."

I just laugh as she seems freaked out, "Are we even allowed to be back here? Jesy, what the hell is going on?"

"Come on, just trust me."

"That is becoming increasingly difficult."

I roll my eyes at her answer, and keep my mouth shut until we arrive at the planned spot that Jesy and I had planned ahead of for this moment, "Jesy!" I call out, not exactly caring how crazy I sound to Chantelle right now, "Jesy!"

"Are you sure we don't need to get you some professional help?" Chantelle asks, "I can make that happen, Jess."

I totally ignore her comment, "Jesy!"

Soon enough, I see my own head pop out from behind a dumpster, "Hi." After Jesy says hi, Michael slowly pokes his head out from behind Jesy.

Seemingly overwhelmed, Chantelle breaths out, "Who the hell are they?" she asks, "the hell is going on?"

"Hey, Claudia." Jesy says.

"I don't know you." she shrieks and hides behind me.

"This is going to sound extremely insane, but, please, bear with me." Jesy says, "I'm Jesy."

Michael immediately raises his eyebrow, along with Chantelle who decided to roll her eyes, "No you're not." she says, totally distrustful of both of us, "That's Jesy, you're clearly not her."

"Some crazy phenomenon happened and we somehow switched bodies," she says, slowly walking forward as Chantelle subtly walks backwards, "It doesn't make sense to us either, but it did happen, so we're going to have to pretend to be each other for a while. At least until we can figure out how to switch back."

"This is impossible." Chantelle says, still slowly backing away from Jesy who is trying to hug her, "I don't believe you."

"Neither do I." Michael says, "This is impossible, you're both lying." he says, "If you are trying to prank us, it's obviously not working."

"I knew this would happen." I say to Jesy, and she rolls her eyes, "What do we do now?"

Jesy turns to Chantelle, "Ask me anything, I'll know the answer."

"I highly doubt that." she says flatly with a blank face.

"Come on." Jesy says, with a huff.

"Fine." Chantelle sighs, crossing her arms over her chest, "What are we doing next week?"

"The Alan Carr Show."

She looks at me, "Well, you could've told him that." she sighs, looking back at Jesy, "what happened on the night of my brother's wedding?"

"You, me, Perrie, Leigh-Anne, and Jade got pissed, blackout drunk and partied the entire night." Jesy says, "You nearly fell over air, Perrie fell flat on her face, I threw up all over the bar and I pissed myself, Jade nearly fell through a curtain, and Leigh-Anne pretended she didn't know any of us besides you when you ended up being carried by one of your security guards back to the car to go to the hotel. Jade, Leigh-Anne, Perrie and I had to crawl to the car because we were conscious and you weren't."

Chantelle's jaw dropped, "How did you know that?"

"Because I'm Jesy."

Chantelle blinked, speechless by Jesy's vivid description of the events that took place that night. Following, were quick-fire trials to see if Jesy had actually been placed in my body and we had actually switched.

"What's Jade's code name?"

"Poopy."

"What is our manager's biggest pet peeve about us?"

"We're always late, because Perrie is always sleeping in and makes us late for everything."

"Okay, fine." she sighs, "How long does it take for Leigh-Anne to get ready in the morning?"

"An hour." Jesy replies, "She plans out her outfits and lays out her makeup the night before, she gets her hair styled by our stylist."

"What about me?"

"An hour and a half to two hours." she replies, "Sometimes because you can't find your hairbrush because Perrie likes to steal it. Sometimes because you're indecisive when it comes to flannel or leather, so you think to yourself, 'is it a flannel or a leather day?' and you never end up picking one or the other so you use both!"

Chantelle's eyes widen, as she mutters, "what the hell?"

While Chantelle wraps her head around this very weird situation, Michael walks closer to us, "Since she is in a state of shock, it's my turn: what happened in the bathroom at our first KCA's?"

"Luke was sick that day and had to run to the bathroom while the rest of us followed him there. When I saw what his puke looked like, it made me throw up too. We won an award that night, but we had to leave early because Luke and I both got sick."

Michael's jaw dropped, and Chantelle nearly fell over, but he was close enough to catch her, "You okay?"

"Yep." she says, pushing his hands off her, starting to pace around, "Totally fine."

"What the hell?" Michael mutters, loud enough for all of us to hear, "This is crazy."

"Exactly." Chantelle says, looking at the both of us, "How the hell did this happen?"

"We don't know." I say, seeing their eyes widen, "But until we can figure out how this happened, we need to figure out how to act as each other until we can find a way to switch back."

"This is the craziest story I've ever heard." Chantelle says, "....I'm in."

"Agreed, and agreed." Michael says, "We'll help you."

\--------

**Michael's POV**

"Hey, Michael!" Calum bursts into the house I share with Ashton, yelling my name, and I am pretty sure he scared the birds, "Michael! I need to talk to you!"

I look at Ashton, and he's just as confused as I am, "I don't know, man." he says, "If he's yelling that loud, it must be important."

I put down my phone, and the coffee I was holding, walking into the lounge room, where Calum was with a panicked look on his face, "What's the matter with you, man? Why are you yelling?"

"You need to follow me!" He shouts, grabbing my hand before I could react to what the hell was happening, "Come on!"

"What's going on, Calum?" I nearly shouted, "Why are you holding my hand?"

"You'll find out in a few minutes," he says, shoving me into the car, "There are some people you need to come see, and one of them you already know. We need to tell you and another person some really weird information!"

I immediately made a confused face. What the hell is he talking about?

\----

We have been driving for about an hour now, because Calum is deciding to drive like an old lady, "Dude, what's the speed limit?" I asked, "Why are you driving so fast? You are driving like a pissed off grandmother!"

"I am not." he replies, "I always drive like this."

"I wouldn't know." I argue, "I never drive with you."

"We're here." He ignores my comment and hands me his phone, "Text somebody for me?"

"You drive like a grandma." I reply, taking his phone anyway, "Who am I texting for you?"

He rolls his eyes, "Jesy."

"Oh, who's Jesy?" I ask, teasingly.

"She asked if we were here," he says, rolling his eyes, "tell her that we are."

I pull a confused face, but do it anyway, "Okay."

I hand him back his phone before we both get out of the car, and he grabs my hand again, dragging me behind a dumpster. Suddenly we hear a feminine voice call out, "Jesy!" There was a pause, "Jesy!"

"Are you sure we don't need to get you some professional help?" a new feminine voice asks, seemingly concerned, "I can make that happen, Jess."

"Jesy!" the other voice calls again.

Suddenly I am yanked by Calum around the corner and out from behind the dumpster, "Hi."

After he says hi to the two women, I poke my head out from behind Calum to see what these girls look like. I look at who seems to be Jesy. She has red hair, apple green eyes, and she's wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt.

I look over at the other unnamed female, and she is mind-strikingly beautiful: tan skin, mesmerizing brown eyes, jet-black wavy hair, a nice figure, and an amazing sense of fashion from what I can see: black skinny jeans, flannel around her waist, a long sleeve band tee, black combat boots, and a bunch of rings around her fingers.

Seemingly overwhelmed, she breathes out, "Who the hell are they?" she asks, "the hell is going on?"

"Hi Claudia." Calum says.

The jet-black haired beauty immediately jumps backwards, and hides behind Jesy, "I don't know you."

"This is going to sound extremely insane, but, please, bear with me." Calum says, "I'm Jesy."

I immediately raised my eyebrow, along with who I assume to be Claudia, who decided to roll her eyes, "No you're not." she says, totally distrustful of the two people in front of us, "That's Jesy," she says pointing at the girl next to her, "you're clearly not her."

"Some crazy phenomenon happened and we somehow switched bodies," Calum says, slowly walking forward as Claudia seems to be subtly walking backwards, "It doesn't make sense to us either, but it did happen, so we're going to have to pretend to be each other for a while. At least until we can figure out how to switch back."

"This is impossible." Claudia says, still slowly backing away from Calum who is trying to hug her, "I don't believe you."

"Neither do I." I say, "This is impossible, you're both lying. If you are trying to prank us, it's obviously not working."

"I knew this would happen." Jesy says to Calum and he rolls his eyes, "What do we do now?"

Calum turns to Claudia, "Ask me anything, I'll know the answer."

"I highly doubt that." she says flatly with a blank face.

"Come on." Calum says, with a huff.

"Fine." she sighs, crossing her arms over her chest, "What are we doing next week?"

"The Alan Carr Show."

She looks at her friend, "Well, you could've told him that." she sighs, looking back at Calum, "what happened on the day of my brother's wedding?"

"You, me, Perrie, Leigh-Anne, and Jade got pissed, blackout drunk and partied the entire night." Calum says, "You nearly fell over air, Perrie fell flat on her face, I threw up all over the bar and I pissed myself, Jade nearly fell through a curtain, and Leigh-Anne pretended she didn't know any of us besides you when you ended up being carried by one of your security guards back to the car to go to the hotel. Jade, Leigh-Anne, Perrie and I had to crawl to the car because we were conscious and you weren't."

Claudia's jaw dropped, "How did you know that?"

Even I am shocked. What the hell?

"Because I'm Jesy."

Claudia blinked, speechless by Calum's vivid description of the events that took place that night. Following, were quick-fire trials from both of us, to see if Calum and Jesy had actually switched bodies.

"What's Jade's code name?"

"Poopy."

"What is our manager's biggest pet peeve about us?"

"We're always late, because Perrie is always sleeping in and makes us late for everything."

"Okay, fine." she sighs, "How long does it take for Leigh-Anne to get ready in the morning?"

"An hour." Jesy replies, "She plans out her outfits and lays out her makeup the night before, she gets her hair styled by our stylist."

"What about me?" she raises her eyebrow.

"An hour and a half to two hours." she replies, "Sometimes because you can't find your hairbrush because Perrie likes to steal it." Her friend steals her hairbrush? Wow. "Sometimes because you're indecisive when it comes to flannel or leather, so you think to yourself, 'is it a flannel or a leather day?' and you never end up picking one or the other so you use both!" Now that's my kind of girl. Wait, what?

Claudia's eyes widen, as she mutters, "what the hell?"

I walked closer to the rest of the group, "Since she is in a state of shock, it's my turn: what happened in the bathroom at our first KCA's?"

"Luke was sick that day and had to run to the bathroom while the rest of us followed him there. When I saw what his puke looked like, it made me throw up too." My eyes started to widen, "We won an award that night, but we had to leave early because Luke and I both got sick." My jaw dropped just like Claudia's did earlier, as I heard who I thought wasn't actually Calum's, vivid description of what happened at the Awards Show. Oh my gosh. Are we actually not being pranked? I honestly thought Claudia and I were being pranked.

I looked to my side, where Claudia nearly fell over, but I was close enough to catch her, "You okay?"

"Yep." she says, pushing my hands off her. She started to pace around, running a hand through her wavy hair, "Totally fine."

"What the hell?" I muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear, "This is crazy."

"Exactly." Claudia says, looking at the both of them. She spared a glance at me, before looking back at them, "How the hell did this happen?"

"We don't know." Calum, in Jesy's body, says, making my eyes and Claudia's eyes widen, "But until we can figure out how this happened, we need to figure out how to act as each other until we can find a way to switch back."

"This is the craziest story I've ever heard." Claudia says, "....I'm in."

"Agreed and agreed." I say, "We'll help you."

\-----

**Chantelle's POV**

We've been in this lot in the back of the mall for about an hour and eventually Calum and Jesy sat down, while me and another guy stayed standing. Meanwhile, I just found out the most shocking information of my life. Jesy, my best friend, has switched bodies with some guy from another band.

"Alright." I sigh, "You're Calum," I point at Calum in Jesy's body, and he nods, "Hi, I'm Chantelle." I turn to Jesy, in Calum's body, "And you're really Jesy?"

"Yeah, Claudia," she sighs, "I'm Jesy."

I turn to the other guy, as if it was the first time I am actually looking at him. I'm a little shocked at how good looking he actually is. I snap out of it, extending my hand to the green-eyed cutie, "Sorry, love. I'm Chantelle." I sigh, "And you are?"

"Michael Clifford, beautiful." he says, taking my hand.

I smiled, before taking my hand back, "Ah, a charmer, I see."

"Okay," sighed, "I guess this explains why I thought Jesy was driving like a total maniac. It was actually Calum. I've driven with Jesy once, and I've driven with Calum once: and just from driving with you once I can tell everyone that the both of you are horrid drivers." 

"Hey!" they both whine at the same time, "We are not!" 

I blankly stare at them, before stating a known fact among this group, "You know it's true." 

I started pacing, "So, we don't know how this happened, but you guys have somehow switched bodies, therefore you need to act as each other." I paused, "Problem: you guys play your own instruments, from what I have heard, and we dance. That's going to be a big problem."

I turn my focus onto Calum, "Can you dance at all?"

He shook his head, "no."

I turn to Jesy, "And you can't play any instruments, and I'm guessing you don't know their songs, so that's out of the question here..."

"Well, that can be an easy fix." Calum says, "I can teach her how to play the bass today."

"Problem."

Everyone looks at me as Jesy asks, "What?"

"We have to shoot a music video today." I remind her.

"Oh shoot." she sighs, "call Tulisa and tell her we'll have to push the date back."

"Alright." I reply, "but management isn't gonna be happy."

"Well, they can deal with it," Jesy exclaims, "I am in the body of a guy, I have more of a reason to not be happy than they do."

I stare at her for a good ten seconds, "We'll tell the girls and Tulisa at the meeting we have with Management today, regarding the album."

"Don't say much," Jesy turns to Calum, "just let Chantelle, Tulisa and the other girls do most of the talking and you should be fine." 

Calum nods, "Alright. I can do that." 

"We need to get to the studio." I sigh, feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket, "Leigh-Anne is blowing me up right now," I roll my eyes, "Calum?" he looks up, "You're not driving. Give me the freaking keys." 

He rolls his eyes but throws them at me anyway. 

I put my hands on my hips and look at Michael, only to see that he's already looking at me, "Our friends are horrid drivers, and they've switched bodies." I say casually, "What could possibly go wrong?" I ask, sarcastically.


	4. Week One

Day 1:

_In one of the Little Mix Apartments: {Chantelle and Jesy live together}_

**Chantelle's POV**

We hand just gotten back to the house and I am currently a little stressed out. Therefore, I went outside for a smoke. The only people who know I smoke are Jesy and Jade. As you may already know, I am closest to them. I put out my cigarette and went back inside, seeing Jade curled up on the couch watching something on Netflix. She slept over last night, even though she lives with Perrie and Leigh-Anne. 

I smiled at the sight of my best friend finally relaxing and went for a walk around the upstairs of our apartment. All of a sudden, I get a really strange feeling, and immediately turn back around, and notice a bright, flashing light coming from the bathroom. What the hell is that?

I waited for the light to go out, and it took a good forty-five seconds to do so. When it finally did go out, I grabbed a bottle of hairspray and slowly and cautiously walked in, waiting for any unsuspected figures to pop up out of nowhere. After a good thirty second of looking around the dark bathroom, I was sure nothing was going to pop out, so I put the bottle of hairspray down and flipped the light switch on. When that didn't work I sighed and looked around the room again, my eyes finally landing on the suddenly lit candle that wasn't there before, and it smelled like vanilla and lavender.

I was so confused that I whispered to myself, "What the hell is going on here?" the light flipped on, but it was the dimmer one, "Okay, first my friend switches bodies with somebody, then my bathroom wants to act like it's haunted."

I lifted myself onto the counter, and looked at the floor. As I was looking at the floor, I noticed a dim light in the corner on the room where the door would usually close. I hopped off the counter, and picked up the paper that was lying on the floor next to the gap in the door, "the hell is this?" I opened the paper and read it to myself, "In order for them to switch back to their own bodies, they must first understand what it is like to live as the opposite gender." 

There is a knock on the door, "It's open!" 

The door opens and Calum is standing there with a confused look on Jesy's face, "what are you doing standing in a dark bathroom, all alone?" 

"I don't know. I got this strange feeling," I explain, holding up the piece of paper, "then I found this." 

"What is it?" he asks. 

"I think it's a clue." I state, "In order for you to switch back to your own bodies, you must first understand what it is like to live as the opposite gender." I read out, noticing that 'they' has turned to 'you', "From my understanding, this is part of how you switch back. You and Jess both need to fully understand what it is like to be the opposite gender." 

\---------

I roll over in my bed and open my eyes, not realizing that I was sleeping. After I found that clue in the bathroom earlier and talked to Calum about it, he had a massive freak-out, and I blankly stared at him the entire time while pretending to listen to his typical complaints. He can deal with being a girl for a while. Aren't boys the ones who always say, "oh, it would be so much easier if I was a girl," well, time to test that theory! Anyway, after that whole charade, I came into my room to watch some TV: Pretty Little Liars, and I must've fallen asleep. 

The only reason I woke up was because I felt a buzzing in my back pocket, coming to the realization that my phone was ringing with notifications from Twitter: 

**chantellefan27:** _Can you guys not knock @ChantelleGonzalezOfficial for being who she is? She can definitely sing, she can dance, and she is absolutely beautiful!_

** 123782662n0372- ** _@ChantelleGonzalezOfficial why are you so ugly lately? You used to be so pretty, apparently not anymore! You can't dance either!_

** lmlover123- ** _You can't sing @ChantelleGonzalezOfficial. Just leave the band, already!_

Well...that's lovely. 

I put my phone down, and put it back on the charger before grabbing my makeup brush and fixing my eyeliner and lipstick from my nap, which screwed up my makeup, "Jade! You still want to go shopping?"

_ Day 2 _

**Calum's POV**

"We have a meeting with management today, so that means we all have to clean ourselves up." Chantelle explains, "Management likes us to be clean. They don't want us to be all business, classy, over the top, preppy stuck-up young women." she says, leading me to Jesy's room, "They don't want that, they want proper, lady-like young women, who dress appropriately in the management office."

She walks into Jesy's closet, throwing clothes at me at an alarmingly fast rate, "Meaning, they don't care what we wear on stage, as long as we aren't inappropriate in their presence and the things we wear are typically attractive, and attract people to the band." She walks over to a shelf of shoes, throwing a pair of white socks at me, "Sorry, but the only color of socks Jesminda owns are white," she rolls her eyes, "anyway, we like to be clean in Management's presence. Jesy is usually the lead in these meetings because she is the oldest, but we can just tell them you're sick and can't talk much. The other girls and I will do most of the talking, so you'll be fine."

She finally walks out of the closet, and gathers all of the clothing she threw at me and puts them in my arms, "Shower time for you." She pushes me towards the bathroom, and walks to another closet, pulling out two towels, "one for your hair, one for your body. That's how girls do it."

She continues to stand there, as I blink at the newly found information, "Can you like, get out, so I can shower?"

She rolls her eyes, "It's Jesy's body, not yours." she says with sass, "I've seen it a million times. You need to get used to these things on tour. Quick changes: there are no curtains to hide behind, sweetie." she sighs, "Don't tell me you don't have to change in front of your bandmates?"

"No, I do." I reply awkwardly, "But, you're a girl and I barely know you."

"I'd hate to break it to you, buddy," she sasses, "but so are you."

After she sasses me, she walks out of the room and across the hall, into a room that I am guessing is hers, "Have fun!"

I watch as she closes her door behind her, then I look over at the shower: I am so going to hate this...

_In the Mashton House:_

**Jesy's POV**

I wake up to somebody yelling in my ear, "Up you get, Calum!"

It was so loud, I fell out of bed, "Ow! What the heck?"

"Sorry," Michael shrugs innocently, "but you have fifteen minutes to wake up and get ready to leave for the interview we have in an hour."

"Why do I only have fifteen minutes if the interview is an entire hour away?"

"Because it takes 40 minutes to get there." he replies with a blank face, "Now get up, get in the shower, brush your hair!"

That was when I started to panic, "Shower?"

"What did you think you could just avoid showering because you're not in your own body?" He asked, "Believe it or not, guys shower too."

"I know, but I was hoping I could avoid it." I reply, "I don't want to see his--his thing..."

"Are you a virgin, or you just really don't want to see his penis?" he asked.

"Way to be blunt about it." I mutter, "And why do you assume I'm a virgin?"

He just stares at me, wordlessly.

There was a weird silence for about three minutes, until I broke the silence because I was feeling extremely awkward, "I've done it twice, but I never _looked at it_." I replied, before turning around and walking into the bathroom, trying to avoid this topic of conversation.

\-------

_In the car:_

Michael continues to stare blankly at me, "Why?"

"I felt awkward." I reply, knowing that I am not going to escape this conversation, "I talk to Chantelle about it all the time," I sigh, "she just rolls her eyes at me and pretends to be listening." 

"wow." He laughed, "nice friend you have there."

"She really is a good person." I say to him, "she's just going through something she refuses to talk about."

"Do you know what it is, a least?"

"No." I sigh, "I wish she would tell me. I can see that it's eating her alive."

"Oh, we're here." Michael says. 

"Awesome." 

You know, I can see those two together in the future. They would definitely look good together. I'm totally going to talk to Calum about this!

\-------

**Calum's POV**

As soon as I got out of the shower, I started wiping down and drying off. It was then that I had noticed drops of red dripping on the floor. I dried between my legs, and the towel came out like a bloody version of Niagara Falls!

I didn't know what was happening, so I started screaming, "Chantelle!"

I heard a crash and a door open, "What"?" She asked, out of breath, "did somebody die?"

"No." I squeaked, "I'm bleeding from down under!"

Her face changed from panicked to amused, and she sighed, rolling her brown eyes, "You're on your damn period." She says, with a smirk, "don't be such a baby."

"Well what do I do?" I ask, "it's still coming out! Isn't it supposed to stop after five minutes?"

She gets more amused, "No, no, no, sweetie." She says, with a laugh, putting her hands on my shoulders, "this lasts for a whole five days to a week." She laughs, "good luck! You have two options: tampons or pads, under the sink and in the closet."

With that she walks away and laughs to herself on the way out. All I can think to myself is, "what is a tampon and how do you use one?"

Now that Chantelle has explained what this mystery blood loss was, I can finally relax, knowing that it's normal. Just a period: can't be that bad, right?

\-------

After we came back from, yet another, meeting with Little Mix's Management team _and_ a photoshoot, I collapsed on the couch in a heap of pain, "Chantelle!" 

"No!" she yells back from her room, "I will not massage your stomach!" 

"Why not?" I ask, wincing from a cramp, "I'll help you when you get yours!" 

"If you're going to be a girl," she starts, walking down the stairs, her phone in her hands, "you must first understand what it is like to suffer through the pain, misery and depression that is the woman's period." she walks to the kitchen, and it sounds like the fridge opened, "Now I know I said I wouldn't help you, but I'm too nice of a person to tell anyone no." 

"Fudge Swirl Ice Cream," she says, dropping an entire tub of ice cream onto my lap along with a spoon, "It helps." She grabs the remote and turns on the TV, "along with heating pads, chocolate, pizza and a bunch of other junk food that probably doesn't mix very well. But, a girl doesn't care, because she's in pain and needs a moment to collect herself with the comfort that is junk food!" 

She jumps up from the couch, "There is also this thing called PMS, which is an abbreviation of Personal Me Space," she says, matter-of-factly, "which girls really do need, and guys don't seem to understand that." 

We ended up watching an entire season of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit, which I learned is one of Chantelle's favorite shows, and she eventually fell asleep, me following soon after.


	5. Week Two

_ Day 7 _

_ In the Mashton House _

**Jesy's POV**

It has been a week of me not being in my own body. So far, there have only been small interviews and little performances. We just recorded a song for their album, and I hope Calum won't be mad at me for how bad I did with his voice. I don't know how to use his vocal cords, I know how to use mine.

"I wonder how Chantelle and Calum are doing." I say to Michael on our way back to the house, "I am going to guess that Chantelle is going to lose it any day now."

"Why?" he asks, "Calum is practically a girl now."

"Well, I am now a guy." I reply, "okay, you men have some pretty nasty habits, and some of them, she and I absolutely cannot stand."

"About Chantelle...." he starts off, "um..."

"What about Chantelle?" I smirk to myself, knowing where this conversation is going.

"What can she tolerate?" he asks.

"How do you mean?" I ask, confused but still smiling on the inside because I know he likes her and they will be together in the future and I am going to make sure of it!

"Like, can she tolerate the toilet seat being left up?"

"The toilet seat?" I asked, confused, "She has two brothers and a father, she doesn't care about that!"

"Oh, good." he sighs, relieved.

"Why do you ask?" I ponder, "do you maybe...." I get closer and he leans further away, but I just keep getting closer, "...like her?"

"What?" he nearly shouts, "No! Why would you think that?"

"You haven't asked one good question about me, all you've asked about is Chantelle." I say, "I know you like her, it's okay to admit it."

"Oh, fine!" he sighs, "You win! I like her."

I teased him about it for the following hour after that.

\--------

"I miss Buddy." I complain to Michael, "and my body."

"Who's Buddy?" he asks, looking through the fridge.

"Chantelle's dog." I reply, looking at the floor, "I can't go over there because the girls would question 'me' about why a random guy is there. Even though they don't know that I'm really Jesy."

"She has a dog?" he asks.

"Yeah," I reply, with a smile, "she's a dog lover." 

\--------

**Calum's POV**

"Calum!" Chantelle shouts, coming up the stairs, "Little Mix has an interview and a studio session happening today." she explains, walking into Jesy's closet, and as usual, throws clothes at me, "Recording Studio is from 4-5, interview is from 5:30 to 6:30 and after that we're home and relaxing for the rest of the night. For once." 

I took a page out of her book, and as she was throwing clothes at me, I laid them on the bed to see what the outfit would look like completely: 

Jesy (Calum) [outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/83/4c/0f/834c0f04a52d9841f665cb9b80c70786.jpg)

This is actually really cute...for a girl. If I was an actual girl, as my actual body, I would totally wear this. I must've been too distracted by the clothes that I didn't realize what was happening until a pair of socks was thrown at my head. I immediately whipped my head around and glared at Chantelle, and she gives me an innocent shrug and a smile, throwing a green and white pair of shoes on the bed, net to the outfit she effortlessly found for me. I'm not good at Women's Fashion, so I wouldn't know what I was doing if she shoved me in the closet to figure out what to wear on my own. 

After she completed the outfit construction, she fled the room in a swift and gracious pace and across the hall to her own room. Okay, now to figure out how to put this stuff on. 

**Chantelle's POV**

"Okay." I walk into my room and over to my closet, whispering to myself, "what to wear, what to wear." 

"Going to and iterview," I sigh, "What to wear, what to freaking wear...?" 

I advert my eyes to the side of my closet, "Ah. There we go." 

**Calum's POV**

I finished changing into Jesy's clothes after a shower. If you're wondering, showering has gotten easier, it's just the washing her hair part that is a bother because it's so long. Chantelle must hate it, because her hair is longer and thicker than Jesy's. 

I hear a knock on the door, before it opens and Chantelle appears, wearing this: [Chantelle Outfit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/5b/18/27/5b1827003d944accaae94c01e6be1a9b.jpg)

"Hello, hello." she says, fluffing her hair and bringing some of it in front of her shoulders, "Are we ready to knock out this interview?" 

"Yep." 

\---------

**Chantelle's POV**

"Please welcome, British-Hispanic Pop Girlband," Marie, our interviewer announced, "winners of The X-Factor 2011: Little Mix!" 

Calum, Leigh-Anne, Jade, Perrie and I gave both her and Josh, our other interviewer, hugs before sitting down on the couch in front of them. 

"Hello, girls." Marie said, "How are we doing today?" 

"Um, we're all good I think," Leigh replies. 

"So, how is the work on the album coming along?" she asks, with a smile, "Can we expect any massive dance numbers for possible future tours?" 

"You can." I reply, "I would say we've been working on a lot of different varieties of dances for the future music videos and, as you said, possible future tours. Along with figuring out the fashion styles for those videos." 

_ 10 minutes later... _

"We're going to get a little personal here," Josh says, leaning closer as if the next question was a secret. The girls leaned in too, playing along with the joke, "What's going on in your love lives at the moment?" 

"I'm taken." Leigh says, "by Andre Grey." 

"I am recently single," Perrie says sadly, "as you know." 

Chantelle puts a hand on her shoulder, giving her a sympathetic smile. 

She turns back to the interviewers with a genuine smile, "I am also very single." 

I stayed silent. Is Jesy single or dating? 

Chantelle nudged me, mouthing, "single." before coughing into her sleeve. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologize for the hesitation, "I am single." 

\---------

 **Jesy's POV**

"We're going to get a little personal here," one of the interviewers says, leaning closer as if the next question was a secret. The girls leaned in too, playing along with the little joke, "What's going on in your love lives at the moment?"

"I'm taken." Leigh says, "by Andre Grey."

"I am recently single," Perrie says sadly, "as you know."

Awe, poor Perrie. Darn you, Zayn! Why'd you have to break-up with my friend? 

Chantelle puts a hand on her shoulder, giving her a sympathetic smile.

She turns back to the interviewers with a smile, "I am also very single."

"Yes!" Michael cheers from beside me. We're watching the interview from his and Ashton's house. 

Calum stayed silent. Oh, shoot. He doesn't know if I am single or dating, does he? Chantelle nudged him, and then coughed into her sleeve, "Oh, I'm sorry." he apologizes for the hesitation, "I am single." 

Oh, good. Chantelle must've subtly let him know that I am single. 

A few minutes later, the interview ended and they walked off the stage.


	6. Buddy

**Jesy's POV**

"I just got a phone call from Modest! Management." Michael groans, flopping onto the couch next to me. I am currently watching Law and Order: Special Victims Unit, which Chantelle got me into, "They want to see me tomorrow at eleven am." 

"What about?" I asked. 

"They didn't say." he says, "I got a call from my manager." 

"He didn't give you a clue?" 

"Not even a slight clue of what it's about." 

"Well," I sighed, "dress nice." I say, "Don't want to show up to management looking irresponsible." 

"I guess." 

\--------

"Hey, there's one thing I forgot to tell you." Michael says. 

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed with him for disrupting my Law and Order: SVU binge watching session, "What could you have possibly forgotten to tell me?" 

"Jeez." he whispers, "somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed, and it wasn't me." 

"Can you just tell me what it is you forgot to tell me earlier?" I asked, as nicely as I could. 

"Ashton is coming home for a few hours and he's bringing Luke for a movie night." he says flatly, scratching the back of his neck, "This was planned weeks ago, and I forgot." 

"You can't cancel it?" I asked, "I'm really not in the mood for people." 

"Too late." he says, "They're already on their way." 

\-------

**Chantelle's POV**

"Come on, buddy!" I was running around the house, playing with my dog. His name is Buddy, my little angel, "Come on, baby!" He gives a happy bark and follows me around the house. I run to the kitchen, him still following me, "Treat?"

He immediately sits and lifts his paw up, "Beautiful."

"You have a dog?" Calum asks from the kitchen table.

I nodded without looking at him, instead opting to watch my beautiful puppy.

"How have I been here a week," he starts, "and I'm just finding out now that you have a dog?"

"Maybe you weren't paying attention." I reply, with a smile, "He's been in my room this entire time."

"He's cute." he replies, "where'd you get him?"

"He's a rescue." I told him, picking Buddy up from the floor and carrying him over to Calum as I felt my phone vibrate, "Wanna hold him?"

"Yeah," he says, taking him into his arms, "He's light."

"He's only 3 months." I say to him, "I need to answer my phone, are you good with him for a few minutes?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." he says, petting Buddy's head, "Go on. I've got him."

"Thank you, Cal."

I walked to the lounge room before answering my phone, "Hello?"

"Chantelle Gonzalez?" a female voice asks.

"Yes?"

"This is the office of Modest! Management," I internally rolled my eyes, "Simon Cowell would like to see you for a meeting tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow, you said?" I ask.

"Yes, and is 11 am okay for you?" she asks.

"Perfect." I internally rolled my eyes. At least it's a decent time.

"Miss Gonzalez, your manager Tulisa would also like to see you," she says, "so she will be joining the meeting, if that's okay." she says, as I hear another voice in the background, "She also wants to meet you for lunch."

"Oh, that's wonderful." I reply, "You can tell her that I'd love for her to join the meeting, and I would love to meet her for lunch on Tuesday if she would like."

"Wonderful. I will be sure to let her know." she replies, "Thank you, Miss Gonzalez. Have a good evening!"

"You too!" I smile, before hanging up the phone.

I sigh in exaggeration before rolling my eyes at Management and walking back to Calum and my baby Buddy, "My manager and Simon Cowell want to see me tomorrow."

"Ugh." he groans in disgust, "do you know what for?"

"Nope!" I reply opening the fridge and getting a water bottle, "Just that it's with Simon and Tulisa, who is one of my managers, and that Tulisa wants to have lunch with me on Tuesday."

"Wow." he says, still holding Buddy, "I wonder what it's about."

"You and me both, brother."

In just knowing Calum for the past two weeks, I have really come to know him as my brother and another best friend. 

"He's really soft," Calum says, referring to Buddy.


	7. Contracts

**Chantelle's POV**

The next morning, around eight-thirty, the alarm on my phone went off: signaling I had no other choice but to get up from the comfort of my bed. I sighed in annoyance and reluctantly got up and went into the bathroom.

I'm going to Modest! today to see Simon and Tulisa. About what, I don't know. But what I do know: when you get called into the Management office, you had better arrive promptly and without failure to impress! Which is exactly what I am going to attempt to succeed in.

I went into the shower, scrubbing my body with Juicy Pomegranate and Mango Infusions Body Wash. Following that, I washed my hair with Color-Protectant Shampoo and Conditioner. My natural hair color is jet-black, but I had highlights a few years back, then got tired of having fading streaks of light brown in my hair so I dyed my natural hair color, Jet-Black, over it to get my color back. That and Little Mix has a tendency to dye our hair a lot, so that's another reason I use Color-Safe products.

Getting out of the shower, I wrap a towel around me and squeeze the water out of my hair, before putting a towel in there too and walking into my closet, quickly finding a suitable outfit for today.

It took twenty minutes because I couldn't find the right shoes. When I finally did, I looked at the outfit to see if I should change anything: [Chantelle's Outfit](https://em.wattpad.com/166161b3b4bee0f8d4c553ca1acc992cf17863fd/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f325049676c4f7649394d393665673d3d2d3838313037313433392e313630636562646264346432383235633739353433313931353435322e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

I opted to go with the answer of no: deciding that this was good enough. 

I went over to my vanity, getting out all of my makeup that I'm going to use, and my hairbrush that I just bought because Perrie keeps stealing my other one. It got annoying having to keep getting it back from her room. Does she not own a hairbrush?

I stared at myself in the mirror for a good five minutes, trying to decide which makeup look and hairstyle to go for. Eventually I did, and I did a red lip with a style that turned out like [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9f/e5/ba/9fe5ba765df74942b0887d675909771f.jpg) and my hair like [this](https://hairstylehub.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/08/Two-French-Braids-Hairstyles.jpg)

I put on a pair of black ankle socks, before picking up my shoes and walking to the front door and taking my car keys off of the key board on the wall. I heard footsteps coming towards me, and instantly knew who it was, "I'll be back in a few hours, Calum." I sighed, pulling on my right boot and zipping it up, "I know this the first time here by yourself, but help yourself to anything, unlimited use of the TV." I pull on the other boot, before zipping that up too and grabbing my phone from the couch, "Everything as if I was here with you." I gave him a hug, before sighing, "I have to go. I'll see you later." 

I opened the front door and walked outside, unlocking my car before getting into it and driving to Modest! Management to see Simon and Tulisa.

\---------

"Munchkin!"

I stop in the middle of the hallway I was walking down and turn around at the nickname Tulisa gave the girls and I on the X-Factor and saw her walking as quick as she could in heels towards me, "Munchkin!"

"Tulisa!" I exclaimed, happily, "How have you been?"

"I've been great," she says, "Even better now that you're here."

I smiled, "Do you happen to know what this sudden meeting is about? I have no clue whatsoever."

"I do," she says, "I helped plan it."

"So, what's it about?" I asked, "I'm so nervous. Am I getting fired? I didn't do anything to get me fired, did I?"

"Oh, no!" she states, a surprised expression on her face, "Why would you think that?" Her face returns to a neutral expression, "You're absolutely not getting fired or suspended, I can assure you of that. We just need your help with something."

"Oh good!" I sigh in relief, "I thought I was getting fired."

"Nonsense!" she says, "We could never get rid of you!"

 _'Not according to some people.'_ I think to myself as Tulisa grabs my hand and gently pulls me down the hallway and into another hallway that leads to a meeting room near Simon Cowell's office.

"Hello, hello." I smile, "How are we today?"

Everyone working in the hallway smiles at me. Every time we are here, I always say hi to everyone. They work hard and some people don't care.

We arrive at the meeting room and I look around for a minute, taking in my surroundings as I haven't been here since signing with our record label and releasing our first album: DNA. I look to the end of the table and see a clipboard with a bunch of papers attached to it. What the hell? I didn't bother looking to see what it was. Tulisa has taken a seat on the other side of the table and she patted the chair next to her for me to sit there. I accepted the offer of sitting next to her because I was so nervous about this meeting and she has a calming presence on her. My guess is we're going to be here for a while, so I got lost in a conversation with Tulisa about Little Mix's second album: Salute, that we're releasing soon.

\------

Twenty minutes later I heard the door open and turned my head to see Simon walk in with a guy in a suit and wait...Michael? What is he doing here? What are he and I doing here at the same time? Who is that other guy?

He turned his head and saw me, his green eyes widening. I was about to get up from the chair, but Tulisa told me not to and that I should stay over here, so I did.

"Hello, ladies." Simon says, walking over to the chair at the head of the table and sitting down, before introducing Michael, "This is Michael Clifford. He's in a band called 5 Seconds Of Summer."

"Oh, we already know each other." Michael says, "Hey Chantelle."

"You guys know each other?" Tulisa asked, "How?"

"Um, we ran into each other at an Awards Show." I replied, looking at Michael only to see him looking at me weirdly, "So, anyway, what's this meeting about?" 

They snapped out of their confused trances and got right to business. Simon turned to Michael, "Have a seat, Michael. Let's get this meeting started." 

"Okay." Tulisa started, "The album cover and what songs are going on it." she says, "the other girls have already made their choices, and it was evenly split between two choices of the cover. So, you are the tie-breaker." she puts two pictures of us in front of me. One of them is of us sitting on a couch: Perrie, Jade, and Leigh on the cushions and Jesy and I on the arms of the couch. The second one was of Leigh, Jesy, and Jade standing up behind Perrie and I who were crouched on the floor. 

I was confused as to why Michael had to be here for this, but chose the second one of Perrie and I crouched on the floor, with Jesy, Leigh and Jade standing behind us. 

Tulisa smiled and brought out the list of songs on the album, "Okay, while I work with Simon and Michael on his bands album choices, you check off the songs you absolutely want on the album. Understand what to do?" 

I nodded, taking the pen she was handing me and watched as she went over to Michael and introduced herself. I skimmed the list before actually going through it. There were over 30 songs written for this album and we narrowed it down to twenty songs to choose from. 

**-Salute:** _obviously._

**-See Me Now:** _check._

**-Cracks:** _no._

**-Move:** _check_. 

**-Dance Me:** _no._

 **-Heartbreak:** _no_

 **-They Just Don't Know You:** _check_. 

**-Little Me:** _check._

 **-Stand Down:** _check_. 

**-Nothing Feels Like You:** _check._

 **-Little Me (Unplugged Version)** : _check._

 **-Towers** : _yes!_

 **-Competition:** _check._

**-These Four Walls** : _yes._

- **About The Boy:** _check._

**-Boy:** _check._

**-Good Enough:** _yes!_

 **-Mr. Loverboy:** _check._

**-A Different Beat:** _check._

\-----

_ an hour later _

"Done." I said, putting the pen down with a smile. 

Tulisa popped her head up and came over to me, looking at the list, "Good choices, Munchkin." she says, putting the list into a folder marked 'Little Mix: Salute', and sitting back down next to me. 

"You sure?" Simon asks Michael, receiving a nod and a smile. 

"I like it." Simon says smiling, looking at his list before looking at mine, "both of them." 

\---------

**Michael's POV**

"Okay: next." Simon starts, "There are events in the celebrity world and in the tabloids where both of you are going to need a date," Simon starts off, watching our reactions. 

We stared at him, blankly. "Award Shows, Carpet Events, Movie Premieres." he continues, "There is also the factor of the both of you being in bands that could draw attention to the other." He sighs, making me mighty confused. I looked over at Chantelle and she had the same reaction as me: confused. 

"Okaaayyy...?" she dragged out, "So?" 

"I know that you guys may not like this," Tulisa interferes, "but we were hoping, and I mean really hoping that you two would agree to fake date." 

My eyes widened, "What?" I looked over at Chantelle and her eyes were widened too. 

"We were thinking: Chantelle is Hispanic, and she's in Little Mix who are popular in the UK and Latin America. Michael is in a band popular across the US and Australia." Simon says, "So we've been thinking for a while: if we get a member from one band, and another member from the other band to start dating in the press and the tabloids get a hold of it, it would help both parties become more popular." 

"Right." Chantelle says, "So, why us?" 

"My question exactly." I stated, "Why us?" 

I don't want to fake date her: I want to actually date her. 

"You two are the most similar from what we can see," Tulisa says. 

Chantelle scoffs, "How so?" 

"You're both in bands, you both play guitar," Tulisa says. Chantelle plays guitar? I didn't know that. This just keeps getting better and better. I'm learning more and more about her in this meeting. Simon continued, "You both dye your hair a lot. You both love rock music, punk-rock. You both wear black a lot. Chantelle and you are the only people I know that wear black everyday, no matter what." he sighs, before continuing, "You are around the same age, you're both born in November." What? She's November too? "You both like---" 

"Okay, okay." Chantelle intervenes, "I think we get it, but..." she sighs, "I still don't get why we have to--" her cell phone cuts her off, "sorry." 

"You can look at it, Claudia." Tulisa says, with a smile, "It's probably Jesy. She's always texting you, isn't she?" 

"Thanks." she quickly dips down and look at her phone. I can tell that something is wrong, although she masks it as best she can. Simon and Tulisa didn't seem to notice and they were looking right at her, but I did. She sighs, and puts her phone in her back pocket, "Sorry. Just my mom. What were you saying?" It wasn't her mother, was it? 

Okay, I really need to know why everybody keeps calling her Claudia and a bunch of other things! What the hell is going on here? 

"We were saying..." Simon pauses, "what was I saying?" 

"Both parties becoming more popular..." Tulisa reminds him, urging him to continue. 

"Right." he says, brightening up, "As I was saying, by having a bogus relationship, but having the tabloids think it's real, will help both of your bands become more popular." he says, getting out of his chair, and grabbing a clipboard, "Chantelle, Little Mix could get more popular in the US and Australia. Michael, 5 Seconds of Summer could get more popular in the UK and Latin America. This is the contract," he says, and following that was a few seconds of silence. 

"So, what do you say?" He looked at us, hopefully. 

I started thing about it, and so did she because she turned to Tulisa. I couldn't hear their conversation, but it was obviously about this crazy idea, which I'm really starting to consider. 

"Okay." Chantelle says, turning away from Tulisa and back to Simon and I, "I'm in if he's in." 

Simon turned to me, "Michael?" 

At least this will give me the chance to get to know her and become her friend, "Yeah, I'm in." 

"Yes!" Tulisa cheered, "Yes!" 

Chantelle looked at her like she was crazy, "Calm down, Tulisa." 

She stopped celebrating and dancing around the room, "Sorry." 

"Just sign here," Simon says, pushing the clipboard and a pen towards me, "on the dotted line." 

I did what he said, putting my name on the dotted line, officially signing the contract. I passed it back to him and he wrote something on it before passing it to Chantelle who also signed it, making it legally bound now. 

"Okay." Simon says, "Now that we have that filed and signed, I think you should go somewhere you'll be papped together, which would start up the rumor and once the rumors start and you get asked about it in your interviews, you confirm it. Understood?" 

We both nodded our heads, and Simon smiled before getting up from his chair again and exiting the room. 

"I can't believe this meeting took three hours!" I groan out, standing up and stretching because I haven't been able to due to being stuck in a meeting with Simon Cowell. You don't walk out of a meeting with him, ever. 

"Me neither." Chantelle complains, "Thank goodness I managed to stay awake this entire time." 

I noticed Tulisa in the corner of the room talking on the phone, before she came over to us, leading us out of the room and down to the lobby. "You know guys, if when this contract expires you guys are actually together: Simon and I would absolutely accept it. We would definitely approve." she smiles, making Chantelle roll her eyes. 

"Are you trying to hint at something Tulisa?" she asks, "If you are, just say it." 

"You guys would be great together." she blurts out, "You'd look amazing and be even better together! So, if you were to get together in reality, it's pre-approved." she leans closer, "Just so you know." 

With that she walks away. 

Chantelle turns to me, shaking her head, "Sorry about her." 

"Don't worry about it." I smile, her smiling back.


	8. Papped

**Chantelle's POV**

"Why did you say we bumped into each other at an Award Show?" Michael asked as we walked out of the building. 

"Well, we can't exactly say that our friends have somehow switched bodies, can we?" I asked, "It would sound crazy and they would never believe it." 

"Yeah," he says, "That makes sense." 

"Where did you want to go?" I asked me as we got outside, "they said we should go somewhere to get papped together, so where do you want to go?" 

"I have no idea." He replied, "Um, Nandos?"

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I stopped in my tracks, which made Michael stop too. 

_From Tulisa: Make sure you trade numbers!_

"Tulisa says to trade numbers." I sigh, "Nandos is cool with me. I'll meet you there." 

_From Tulisa: And if you're going somewhere, drive in the same car! It will seem more believable._

"Or not," I laugh, "She says if we're going somewhere, to go in the same car." 

He laughs, "Yours or mine?" 

"Where is yours?" I asked. 

"All the way at the end of the parking lot." he says, "just down there." 

"Okay, mine works." I say, happily, "It's closer!" 

"You want to drive?' I asked, with a smile. 

"But, it's your car." he says. 

"I don't mind people driving my car, as long as their not Jesy, Perrie, Leigh-Anne, or Calum." 

"Why Calum?" he asked, taking my keys. 

"I've seen the way he drives," I say, casually, "and I don't like it." 

He smiles, "So why do you not care about me driving your car?" 

"I don't know how you drive yet, so I'd like to know." I reply, "And we're 'dating' so it would be more believable to the press if you're driving my cars." 

"Wait, cars?" he asked in surprise, "As in more than one?" 

"Yep." I smiled, "I'll show you one day." 

"Awesome." he says, getting into the drivers' seat while I got in next to him, "How many others do you have?" 

"Like, four or five." I reply, "My family is really into cars, and motorcycles." 

"That's cool," he replies, starting the car and messing with the radio, "Do they also--" he cuts himself off, "--what are you doing?" 

In the time he had taken to start the car and mess with my radio, I took the time to take the safety precaution of putting on my seatbelt and grabbing a hold of the seat and putting my feet on the seat and wrapping my arms around them, immediately tensing myself up for an unexpected impact. So when he asked what I was doing, my only reply was, "I have run into too many crazy drivers in the last two weeks. Do you drive like Calum, Perrie, Jesy, or Leigh-Anne?" 

"No," he laughs, "don't tense up. It's not good for your body." 

"Okay," At his suggestion, I automatically untensed my muscles and relaxed into the seat, "Just, please, don't hit a bus." 

\--------

**Michael's POV**

"Like, four or five." she replies, "My family is really into cars, and motorcycles."

"That's cool," I replied, starting her car and messing with the radio, "Do they also--" I look over at her, and cut myself off, "--what are you doing?"

Chantelle had her feet up on the seat, she had her arms wrapped around her knees and she looked very tense, "I have run into too many crazy drivers in the last two weeks. Do you drive like Calum, Perrie, Jesy, or Leigh-Anne?"

"No," I laughed, "don't tense up. It's not good for your body."

"Okay," At this suggestion, she seemed to automatically untense her muscles and relax into the seat, "Just, please, don't hit a bus." 

I was confused by what she meant, but pulled out of the parking lot anyway. We were on the road for about two minutes before I decided to break the silence, "So, do you ahve any dogs?" 

"I do," she says, with a smile, "I have a little Black Lab, he's four months." she seems really happy when talking about him, "His name is Buddy." 

"Oh, that's cute." I reply, "Why did you name him Buddy?" 

"He's my little buddy." she says, smiling, "therefore he's Buddy." 

"You have pictures?" 

"Yes." she says, "I'll show you later, because you're driving." 

I nodded in response, noticing we're here, "This drive didn't take long at all." 

"We're here already?" she asks, perking up in her spot. 

"Looks like it." 

\----------

We just got sat down and we were asked what we would like to drink. I said Coke and Chantelle said she wanted water. I found that slightly weird, but then again, that could just be noting. Maybe she really does just want water. 

"What did you mean by 'don't hit a bus'?" I asked, "Did Jesy hit a bus?" 

"No," she replies, sipping her water, "Calum nearly did." 

"What?" I exclaimed, "He nearly hit a bus?" 

"Yes. Yes, he did." she replies, "If we go somewhere, I am not letting him or Jesy drive anywhere with me in the car." 

"Yeah, Calum is a pretty bad driver." I say, "It's not that he's bad, he just drives too fast and he has road rage." 

"I have only driven with Jesy once, and just from that one time, I made the decision to _never_ drive with her again." she sighs, "I didn't have an option two weeks ago. I was in my room, watching TV and suddenly I get dragged out of ,my bed and shoved into the car with who I thought was Jesy, driving like a maniac. Calum is lucky he wasn't driving my car." 

"Yeah, Jesy is lucky she wasn't driving my car." I laughed, before getting serious again, "So, tell me about you." 

"I play guitar, occasionally. I didn't say I was good." _I'm sure that's not true. And even if it is, I'd love to teach her._ "I like skulls, leather, flannel, as you heard in the back of the mall the other day. I can never decide which ne to use. I mostly own black clothing, unless it's flannel, of course." she says, putting her water down, "I'm the youngest in Little Mix at 20 years old. Born on November 21, 1996. I'm a Scorpio." she says, "Um, I have two brothers. One younger, one older. The girls are like my sisters. I'm Hispanic. Mexican, Puerto-Rican, Colombian, and a few others." she smiles, "I've dyed my hair a lot, I like to prank people. I like making people smile and laugh. I used to be a dancer, so usually Jesy and I help figure out choreography for the MV's and tours." 

At some point during her telling me about her, our food had arrived. 

"Wow." I breathe in shock, "I didn't realize we had so much in common." 

"Okay, me next?" I asked. 

"Of course." she says, with a bright smile, "Go on." 

"I'm a Scorpio, just like you." 

Her eyes widen and she nearly chokes on her water. 

"Are you okay?" I asked, as I immediately stopped talking. 

"I think that just got up my nose," she says, "ugh, how embarrassing." she sighs, "I've just realized now that you're nearly a foot taller than me!" 

"How tall are you?" 

"Like, 5'2." she replies, wiping water off the table, "sorry about that." 

"It's fine." I laugh, "It's just a table-cloth!" 

She laughs again, "I'm trying to subtly clean water off the table, and you're making me laugh." she sighs before putting the cloth down and looking around, "okay, keep talking Clifford." 

"I'm Australian, born in Sydney, New South Wales, on November 20, 1995." I say, seeing her listening intently, ""My middle name is Gordon. I'm the lead guitarist for my band, as you heard before. I like to dye my hair, I like flannel. I like pranking people, video games, and making people smile. I'm 6'1. I don't have any siblings, but Calum, Ashton and Luke do."

"You're definitely a foot taller than me." Her eyes widened again, "Everyone is taller than me." 

"I like your height." I reply, "It's cute."

I actually do like her height. I think it's adorable, and I love it. 

She rolls her eyes in mock annoyance, "Thank you." 

A few minutes later, she sips on her water, "I'll be right back." she says, "I need to use the bathroom." 

"Alright." I say, "Come back soon." 

"I will." she says, before disappearing in the opposite direction. 

\----------

**Chantelle's POV**

I walked into the bathroom and a few girls were in there talking. At the sound of the door opening, they turned their heads and were about to squeal. 

"Wait!" I whisper-yelled, "If I take pictures with you and give you autographs, will you please not scream?" 

Their eyes were wide as they nodded. 

"Great," I did as promised before they left the bathroom, smiling their faces off. 

I quickly did my business, and washed my hands. After doing that, I walked out of the bathroom and I went over to the hostess, "Hi. We're at table nine. Can I pay the check now?" 

"Of course you can, Chantelle." 

When she knew my name, I knew she was a fan and took out my sharpie and autographed her notebook that she was subtly pushing towards me, "There you go." 

"Thank you." she says, "Okay. Can I take your card?" 

"Yep." I immediately handed it to her and looked over at Michael, noticing he was looking out the window. She swiped it and handed it back to me, printing out the receipt. 

She printed out two, "Okay, sign this one for me and the other one is yours." 

"Getting my autograph twice, huh?" I asked, jokingly. 

She smiled and laughed, shyly. 

I signed the receipt and passed it back to her, putting the other one in my purse, looking back up at the hostess, "Thank you, love." 

\--------

"Hello, hello." I say as I got back to the table, finding Niall Horan sitting right next to Michael. 

"Chantelle!" Niall exclaims, getting up and giving me a hug, "How are you, love?" 

"I'm good," I say, letting go of him, "you?" 

"I'm great." he says, "even though Zayn left, we're somehow holding it together." 

"I'm sorry about Zayn," I say, "It must be so hard: losing a bandmate and best friend to a solo career." 

He laughs, "Yeah, it sucks, but we're making it through." 

He looks at his watch, "Oh, I've got to go. I have an interview in an hour." he says, "Bye, Michael. Bye, Chantelle!" 

I sit down again and look at Michael, "You okay, Clifford?" 

"Yeah," he says, "just feel extremely bad for the One Direction guys." 

"Yeah, me too." I say, "they don't deserve this." 

He looks don and then smiles again, "Can we get the check?" 

"It's already done." 

I'm not into gender roles, so therefore I don't believe that men should always pay for the date. I know that this is fake and just for publicity, but still. 

"What?" his eyes widen, "you payed already?" 

"Yeah," I reply, "Why?" 

"You didn't have to do that." he says, "I would have payed." 

"I didn't want to play the typical check dance," I say, "I was going to win anyway. I'm very competitive."

"Were you now? Interesting." he asked, "You wanna get out of here?" 

"Yeah," I reply, "Let's see if the paps have figured out we're here yet."


End file.
